Baby Sharingan
by shelby9160318
Summary: This is a story about if Itachi was turned into a three year old.
1. Chapter 1

**Baby ****Sharingan**

**Chapter 1**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters from Naruto!**

Itachi sighed as he walked to the potion shop; Pein had wanted Itachi to pick up some sort of… 'youth' potion that he was going to use in a new experiment.

Itachi looked up at the small building that seemed to come out of nowere in the middle of the woods.

Itachi walked inside and saw an old woman sorting out bottles. She looked up at him.

"You are here for Pein right?" She asked with a raspy voice.

Itachi nodded. "Yes I am."

The woman picked up a bottle with a purple liquid in it and handed it to Itachi, he picked the bottle up and left.

Itachi wondered if this potion could really make you younger. He continued to wonder untill he was inside the Akatsuki bace.

He was barely in the door when Tobi ran over to Itachi and nocked him off balance, little did Itachi know a little bit of the potion had gotten on his hand.

"Hey!" Itachi yelled as Tobi zoomed past.

Tobi stopped were he was.

"Sorry Itachi-san! Tobi is very sorry! Tobi is a good boy!" With that Tobi ran off again.

Almost a second later Deidara and Sasori came running after him.

Itachi sighed.

"Sasori what did Tobi do?" Itachi asked.

Sasori stopped and looked at the Uchia.

"He filled my puppets mouths with Deidara's exploding clay!" He yelled, after he was done yelling Sasori raced off with Deidara to find and kill Tobi.

The rest of the day was pretty normal. Itachi had taken the potion to Pein, and now sat down and read a book, about ten minutes later he heard Tobi scream.

"TOBI IS SOOOO SORRY!! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!!"

Then silence. Itachi could only guess that Sasori and Deidara had gotten their revenge.

At the end of the day everyone was sitting at the table eating except for Pein and Konan who were working with the potion. Tobi was eating on the floor however, because he was too scared of Sasori and Deidara to eat near them. Kisame looked down at Tobi.

"You did all of that just because he put exploding clay in the puppets mouths?" Kisame asked once he had heard the story.

Hidan snorted.

"You should have let me sacrifice him!"

Zetsu smiled.

"I would have eaten him!"

Kakuzu sighed.

"Well Zetsu it would have been less expensive then all of the meat we buy for you!"

This started quite the argument. Itachi got up and retreated to his room, for some reson he was too tired to stay up any longer.

* * *

**This is my first story so please comment on it. More to come soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Baby ****Sharingan**

**Chapter 2**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters from Naruto!**

Itachi awoke in his room. He had had a dreamless sleep that night.

He rubbed his eyes and yawned, but when he looked down at his hands they were so… TINY!

He jumped down off the bed and looked at himself in his full sized mirror.

He was the size of a three year old! He looked like a three year old too!

He was wearing a black shirt with a red Akutsuki cloud on the front of the shirt. He was also wearing light grey pants. They were DEFINITLY not what he had gone to bed in!

Itachi felt a rush of panic. He pinched his arm.

'Ow! No, it's not a dream…' He thought to himself.

"Gweat now what!?" He yelled, and realized he sounded like a three year old too!

He walked up to his door and after numerous tries, opened it.

'Everything looks so large now…' His thoughts were soon interrupted by Deidara's squeal.

"OOOH soo cute un!" He yelled and picked Itachi up.

"Who are you little guy UN? You look a lot like Itachi!"

Itachi was fed up with it.

"I am Itawchi you dumbwo!" Itachi's words were slurred because of his young age.

Deidara looked at him with a huge smirk.

"I-Itachi… un?" He burst out laughing and put Itachi down.

"You- you're a baby un!" He yelled and continued laughing.

"I think I know that alweady Deidawa." Itachi scowled.

A few minutes of laughing later Konan came out of her room. She yelled and scooped Itachi off of the floor.

"Ohhh he is sooo cute!" She yelled and cuddled him.

Itachi REALLY hated this, before Itachi could tell Konan who he was Deidara stopped laughing for a second.

"I-it's Itachi un!" He stated and began laughing again.

Konan looked at Itachi with a questioning stare.

"I-Itachi?" She asked.

Itachi glared at her.

"Yes?" He asked cheekily.

She looked at him for a minute and put him down.

"You are so cute!" She yelled again, she then sat on her knees and ruffled his raven hair.

'Yes I think we have already established that…' He thought to himself.

His thoughts were again interrupted as Pein came out of his room

"WHAT IS GOING ON!?" He yelled.

Deidara immediately stopped laughing and Konan stood up. Pein looked at Itachi.

"Who and… what is that?" He asked pointing at Itachi.

Before Itachi could reply, Konan did it for him.

"It's Itachi… well sort of." Pein looked at Itachi; Pein looked as if he hadn't believed a word Konan had said.

"If this is true than why is he a child?" Pein asked.

All eyes turned to Itachi; to be honest, he didn't know why himself. He shrugged and looked up at Pein.

"It's me leawdew-sama!" Itachi said, he inwardly cursed himself for his slurred words.

Pein seemed to believe him.

"All right, we will have a meeting to discuss this further. Deidara, you go and tell the other members."

Deidara nodded and raced off.

"Konan you pick Itachi up and take him downstairs."

Before Itachi could protest, he was lifted up and taken downstairs.

* * *

**This is the second chapter in my story. I hope you like it. As always please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Baby ****Sharingan**

**Chapter 3**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters from Naruto!**

Itachi was put on the large meeting table; after about five minutes, all of the members eventually sat down. All except for Pein, Deidara, Konan, and Itachi had a confused look on their face. Hidan broke the silence.

"WHAT THE CRAP IS THAT!!" He yelled.

Itachi scowled at him and tried to activate his sharingan, but to no avail.

'What!? Oh wait! I didn't activate my Shringan until I was eight!' He thought.

That meant Itachi had no sharingan.

"And where's Itachi?" Zetsu asked.

Pein looked at all of the members.

"This…" He started, gesturing to Itachi. "Is Itachi."

It was silent for a while. Itachi grew a little nervous, he then felt Konan pick him up and put him on her lap. He calmed down a little. The silence went on for a few more minutes, then everyone but Pein, Konan, and Itachi burst into laughter. Itachi heard taunts like.

"Hey Itachi want a bottle?" Or. "Rock a bye Itachi."

Pein slammed his fists on the table and everyone quieted down.

Pein looked at the members.

"I am a little skeptical as I am sure some of you are… However, Itachi was carrying around a youth potion, so it is very possible that Itachi got a little on himself."

The other members looked at each other and nodded. Itachi scowled and looked at the leader. Pein looked back at Itachi.

"But why are acting so… different?" Pein asked.

Itachi looked at him.

"Well dummy I was difwent when I was a child." He shot back.

Pein slammed his fists on the table again, and Itachi knew he was in big trouble…

Konan came to his rescue. "Lighten up Pein. He is only three!"

Pein murmured something Itachi didn't catch. Konan put Itachi back on the table and left for a second. Pein looked at the little raven haired boy.

"Well you sure are immature!" Pein growled.

Itachi scowled.

"Well I am only thwee yeaws old." He held up three fingers when he said his age.

Before Pein could hurt the child, Konan came back in with a package. It was a little pacifier.

Itachi looked in disgust at the object. There was no WAY Konan was getting that in his mouth! Itachi was about to protest when Konan shoved the pacifier in his mouth.

"I bet you are just cranky because your tiered Itachi." Konan said as she picked the young Uchia up and cradled him.

Konan began to rock her arms, and sure enough Itachi fell asleep. Konan gently placed him on the couch in the living room until the meeting was over.

"Now." Pein said as Konan returned. "Just what are we going to do?"

* * *

**Oh no! What are they going to do to Itachi? Find out in the next chapter of Baby Sharingan! As always please review my story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Baby Sharingan**

**Chapter 1**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters from Naruto!**

Zetsu was the first one to suggest something.

"Let's eat him!"

Hidan was another.

"Let's kill him!"

Kakuzu put in.

"Lets sell him!"

Pein rubbed his temples.

"Itachi is still a member of the Akatsuki, child or not." Pein grumbled "But... the child has no powers. He is pretty useless to us."

Tobi jumped up. "TOBI THINKS WE SHOULD KEEP HIM!!"

Deidara looked at Tobi.

"It's not like he's a pet un."

Konan scowled at Pein.

"The effect should wear off in about two weeks. Then he will be fine." Konan reminded him.

Pein looked back at her.

"Well, if we do keep him, were is he going to stay?" He asked.

Konan laughed.

"Well I still have that crib and clothing from when we thought I was having a baby, that's were I got the pacifier."

Pein looked at the group.

"Fine, it's decided. Until the effect wears off Itachi will sleep in the crib in Konans room."

There were groans and a few happy faces from the Akutsuki. Pein looked at Konan.

"Well it looks like you will play the 'mommy' to Itachi..." Pein said.

Konan flashed him a smirk.

"Then you're the 'daddy'." She laughed.

Pein looked like he needed rest. "Fine; I don't care. Just make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble."

Pein got up and left.

"TOBI WANTS TO BE THE UNCLE!!" Tobi yelled.

Konan shushed him.

"Don't wake Itachi!" She whispered.

Sasori looked at Konan in surprise.

"You already sound like a mother!"

Konan blushed.

"But why don't you want to be the brother?" Sasori asked Tobi.

"Because Tobi remembers what Itachi-san did to his real brother," Tobi replied.

There was a moment of silence, then all of the other Akutsuki members without titles decided to be the uncles.

Konan picked up the sleeping boy. The little Uhiha looked so adorable. She carried him upstairs and put him under the covers in the small wooden crib. She got up and left him to sleep.

Konan walked down the stairs into the living room. It was odd, but she almost did feel like a mother to Itachi.

A few hours later, Itachi awoke in Konans room.

He yawned and got up. He noticed the pacifier in his mouth, but he was too drowsy to take it out.

'Where am I?' he thought.

He saw wooden bars.

'A... CRIB!?' He thought as he looked around the room.

He didn't recognize the room, but then he saw a picture of Konan on the wall.

'KONANS ROOM!?' He thought to himself.

He got up an tried to get out of the crib, he couldn't.

Itachi took out the pacifier out so he could speak.

"KONAN!" He yelled.

About a minute later, Konan was in the room.

"Ahh your finally awake Itachi."

Itachi scowled.

"Why am I hewe?"

Konan then told Itachi about the meeting, and how he would not be his normal age for about two weeks.

* * *

**This is the 4th chapter in my story. I will post chapter 5 soon. Please review!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Baby Sharingan**

**Chapter 5**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters from Naruto!**

"TWO WEEKS!?" Itachi screeched.

He sat down, he almost felt like crying. He would be stuck like this for TWO WHOLE WEEKS! Konan picked the sad boy up.

"Oh come on now Itachi! It won't be that bad!"

Itachi pouted.

'Easy for her to say, she won't be stuck as a three year old for two weeks!' He thought to himself.

"Konan, I'm hungwy." He stated.

He hadn't eaten all day.

Konan put his pacifier in his mouth.

"Ok Itachi, I'll get you something to eat." She replied.

Konan took Itachi downstairs. She set him down on the floor in front of the T.V while she got his dinner ready.

Tobi came bolting into the room.

"Hey Itachi-san!" Tobi greeted him.

Itachi scowled at the goofy masked man.

"Tobi brought some blocks for little Itachi-san."

Tobi then pulled out a tray of blocks.

Itachi wondered where the heck Tobi got these, but he just shrugged off the question.

Itachi soon made a small tower. He then took one of the smaller blocks and threw it at Tobi. Tobi dodged the block. He then got up and patted Itachi on the head and left.

Deidara happened to be passing by when Itachi threw the block.

"Same old Itachi un." He said as he passed the boy.

Konan called Itachi over to eat. Itachi took his pacifier out and readily ate all of the food that had been placed in front of him. Once he was done he yawned. Konan came up to him and picked him up.

"Tired Itachi?"

Itachi nodded and Konan picked him up. She cradled him in her left arm while she got the rest of the Akatsuki's dinner ready.

When dinner was finally ready Itachi was almost asleep again. Deidara walked into the kitchen and saw Itachi being carried.

"AWWWW! Look at little Itachi un!"

The other members who had just walked in looked at the little boy.

"Hey Itachi! Coochy coochy coo!" Sasori called.

Itachi's face was hot in embarrassment as he heard other mocking calls. He really hated this.

Konan smacked the mocking boys on the head.

"Don't talk about Itachi that way!" She yelled.

That made all, of the members shut up.

She passed out all of the food and carried Itachi up to her room.

Konan set Itachi down in the crib.

Itachi could just imagine all of the mocking calls coming from downstairs from all of the other members. He sighed and sat down in the crib.

Konan handed Itachi a small pair of pajamas with Akatsuki clouds on it. Konan lifted Itachi out of the crib.

Itachi then went into the bathroom to go to the bathroom and get changed. When he came out Konan was in her pajamas too.

"Those look cut on you Itachi!" She squeaked.

Itachi just nodded and yawned. Konan could tell the boy was exhausted. She picked him up and put him in the crib again.

Konan walked to her dresser and came back with the pacifier. Itachi was too tired to object. She put it in his mouth. She walked up to the light and turned it out.

"Good night Itachi." Konan whispered.

"Good night Konan." Itachi murmured.

He got under the covers and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Don't worry. This is NOT the last chapter! I will post chapter 6 VERY soon. As always, please review.**

**I would also like to thank all of the fans of this story who pushed me to make this chapter faster. Thank you, I needed that. I am often lazy, but now that I know that there are so many fans of this story, I will update more. :) Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Baby Sharingan**

**Chapter 6**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters from Naruto!**

Itachi awoke from the 'nap' Konan had wanted to take.

He looked up at the calender above the crib.

'Finally!' He thought.

It had been ten days since he had been turned into a child. That meant he only had four days left! Itachi had gotten used to being a three year old.

He had even learned that his puppy dog eyes or 'Baby Sharingan' as the other members called it, was more powerful then the real Sharingan!

Konan had also been a nice 'mother' to Itachi.

Not much had changed in the ten days, except for how Konan had tied Itachi's pacifier to a piece of fabric and on to Itachi's shirt, because ans Hidan had put it:

"THE PACIFIER IS THE ONLY WAY TO SHUT THAT LITTLE BRAT UP!!"

Itachi got up and made a loud yell for Konan. She was soon up and took Itachi downstairs.

Itachi was placed in his usual spot in front of the T.V and was playing with a puzzle when Pein came in.

"We are all going on a mission!" He yelled.

Itachi looked up at him.

"Even me?" He asked.

Pein shook his head.

"No, we can't take you on the trip. So we are leaving you and Tobi here."

All of the other members felt a pang of sympathy for Itachi.

Itachi just felt like killing himself.

"TOBI!?" Itachi shrieked.

Pein looked down at him.

"Look, we will only be gone for two days, I am sure you will be fine."

Itachi could feel the thickness of the lie Leader-sama had just given him.

However, his thoughts were soon interrupted by Tobi picking him up and crushing him.

"We will be fine Leader-sama! Tobi will take good care of little Itachi-san, because Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi assured the leader.

Itachi let out a loud cry and Tobi put him down.

Itachi looked up at Tobi and pouted.

"Awww Itachi-san is mad!" Tobi laughed and put Itachi's pacifier in Itachi's mouth.

Itachi spit it out and turned away from Tobi.

Konan had just told Tobi all of the rules to take care of Itachi. First and foremost: DO NOT LET ITACHI OUTSIDE!

Itachi hated this rule; he had not been allowed to go outside for ten days and was starting to get cabin fever.

Itachi sighed as Konan and the others left; he missed them already.

Tobi ran upstairs to get toys or something for Itachi. Itachi took hold of this opportunity, he opened the door and ran outside.

Itachi went a little farther into the woods. He knew Tobi would come and find him soon, and Itachi wanted all the free time he could get.

He saw a shadow loom over him, before he could do anything, he was picked up by some woman and being taken away.

* * *

**Oh boy is Itachi in trouble! Who is this strange woman? And were is she taking Itachi? Find out in the next chapter of Baby Sharingan! Please review!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Baby Sharingan**

**Chapter 7**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters from Naruto!**

Itachi looked up at his captor. She was an older woman. Probably in her 70's. She looked so familiar.

"Recolonize me yet?" She asked in a raspy voice.

Itachi thought for a second, then he remembered. She was the old woman who had sold him the potion!

She smiled and set Itachi down.

"You need to learn something... the potion will never wear off." She started.

Itachis eyes widened.

"You LIAW!" He seethed.

She raised her hand.

"Let me finish." She replied.

Itachi stopped yelling.

"...Fine."

She smiled.

"You are right, I did lie. This potion has a special cure. And you are ready to learn you had the cure all along."

Itachis eyes widened.

"Well? What is it?" He asked.

She knelled down next to him and whispered into his ear.

Itachi stood back. His body trembled and grew until he was his adult size.

He smiled.

"Thank you."

With that he disappeared to the hideout.

Tobi came rushing out.

"Oh Itachi-san you are back to normal!" He yelled hugging him.

Itachi pulled him off.

"Yeah... and I have to give this letter to Konan." He replied holding up a letter.

* * *

**The End.**

**I know what your thinking. Yes I did cut it short, and I have a good reason:**

**SEQUEL!**

**That's right. I am doing a squeal to this story, all will be revealed then. I am sorry I cut it so short but I promise the next one will be MUCH LONGER AND MUCH BETTER. I had to finish this story before I could start the squeal. So look for it soon. I hope to have it up by this month. Thanks for sticking with me through this. :)**

**(Oh and also NO ASKING what the new story will be about. It's a surprise. :) Thanks again.)**

* * *


	8. IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

**To all readers of Baby Sharingan:**

Ahem! *clears throat* As you all know, I have been promising you guys a sequel for a loooong time now. I would like you all to know that it will be up soon! But, there are some details I would like to clear up and do before I start the sequel.

**The new sequel:**

I realize how bad I left you guys hanging, so I am going to make the sequel 10X better than the original.

The sequel WILL be a continuation on after Itachi has been turned back into an adult. Therefore it will be revolving around the Akatsuki.

The letter Itachi gave to Konan, and the reason her turned back into an adult will be reviled in the sequel.

There will be a new baby. ^. ^ Don't worry, Itachi will still be in the story, I can't forget the weasel.

There 1 pairing or more. But, I can assure you that there will be at least 1 pairing.

There are no Oc's so don't worry about that.

You may need to keep up with the manga, to understand this. I'm not totally sure, so if you find yourself hanging and don't want to read the manga, just ask me.

You all will love it. (I hope. :) )

**Why it has took me so long to make the sequel: **

I have almost the entire story written in my notebooks, I am just too lazy to bring them home from school.

I have a life… no offense, but I have a lot to do.

I am in school, and need to keep my grades up to STAY on the computer and write you the story.

A lot of things have happened to me, so I couldn't go on the computer as much, was busy, or didn't feel like typing.

**When will the sequel be out?**

I actually have no clue in the world. School takes up a lot of time… . So, I am guessing that it will be out around February or March. Sorry guys, I need to do well in school!

**The new story is not going to continue in chapters out of this story. I will make an entirely new story. So either you can story alert me, or just keep checking my page. **

Hope you all understand! If you have any other questions, please ask me. And I will not be giving out anymore hints to the story! So don't even try to ask. ^.^ I love you all! Bye!

-Shelby


End file.
